


文书奇谭

by FalseVMWAN



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, 冒险, 吸血鬼, 超时空, 非人, 魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseVMWAN/pseuds/FalseVMWAN
Summary: 男公关与女顾客的故事，吸血鬼与驱魔人的故事，非人之间的故事，历史人物超时空混乱登场，不与正史相同，胡编乱改的历史魔幻同人
Relationships: 白不见（朱允炆）/卓拉（卓柏卡布拉）, 白不见（朱允炆）/安婉凤





	文书奇谭

**Author's Note:**

> 本文起源于群里开车，第一次写，没有经验，文笔不好，勿喷

“又是你啊”，我看着眼前的这个女人，吐出了今晚的第一口烟圈。  
她我笑了笑，没有应答。  
她不像我的其他顾客，穿金戴银，貂皮大衣。她穿的很朴实，一身职场OL女士西装。显然，她并不是富有的女人，也就是俗称的富婆。   
她定期会来会所点我，一般是包夜，一般能无套，一般会搞到第二天早晨。有时赶巧到周末，甚至还会加几个钟点。   
我对她不知道该抱有什么样的情感，有时候我想我是疯了，因为我曾经劝过她，不要把大把的金钱浪费到一个男公关身上，这种时候，她会妖艳的一笑，用她的唇堵住我未出口的话语。但是，她的吻技太差，到最后还是由我摆弄着她的双唇。   
她可能认为我是在开玩笑，哪有一只鸭不要求金主送财的呢。  
今晚，她又点的通宵。  
想到这里，我掐了烟，起身走过去，抱住了她在她耳边轻语：“要来吗”   
她的体温有些升高，良久，才道：“和之前一样。”   
我顺势抱起了她，把她扔到了房间的大床上。我慢慢的解开了她的衣服，粉红色的蕾丝内衣投射在我的视网膜上。我的手由她的肚脐向上伸去，环抱住她，把她背后的内衣扣解开用嘴巴叼了起来，甩头扔到了一边。   
身体前倾，我的嘴唇在寻找它的猎物，我的双手控制住了她臂膀的扭动，朝她脸上的两片豆沙色吻了过去。渐渐的，手开始不老实，它开始由平原爬上山峰，拨弄着这雪山上粉红色的山顶。   
我的手法不算粗暴，即便如此，身下女人还是不停的禁脔。彼此的唇相互占有着对方，没有任何的语言交织，呼出的气息去由一方呼出再由一方吸入。   
糜烂的空气开始吞噬着我和她的理性，我本来就不是绅士，没用的矜持也任由下半身的猛兽撕扯殆尽。我解开了身上睡袍的腰带。现在，我和她是“坦诚相见”的。   
掰开她紧绷的双腿，我的脸埋了进去，她的腿虽然纤细，脂肪却没有多少，满是肌肉。我之前猜想可能是她平时注意锻炼，但她告诉我，只是因为工作原因。我吐出舌头，轻轻的用舌尖刺激着他的阴处，不一会，那两片薄肉不断地颤抖，散发着诱人香味的奇怪液体喷涌流出，伴随着迷人的娇喘，液体顺着我的舌尖流到了我的嘴里，我吞了下去。   
我停止了舔舐，向她的身上爬去。我的手继续欺负着她左边的乳房，然后像小婴儿一样吸允着她的右乳。渐渐的，我放开了我的左手，用力抱住了她，但我的嘴巴没有停止吸允的迹象。   
她轻喘着，发出了细如丝线的声音：”不要，只欺负一边。“   
我假装听不清，故意挑逗到：”你在说什么？大点声。  
“ 不要……“   
”大点声！“   
”不要只欺负人家的一边啦！“她失声喊道。   
看到她这样，我的嘴离开了粉红色的山丘丘顶。我感觉预热已经做的很足了。开始用我充血的下体摩擦着她的小穴，然后在她的耳边喃喃：”我可以进去了吗。“  
没等着她同意，就让跨下的野兽冲进了洞穴。 或许是没有防备，她喊出了声，瞳孔开始收紧，变得无神。此刻开始，今夜的理智与她无缘。 向前向后，前前后后，我的身体与她的身体开始了奇妙的律动。我的动作愈发的快，她的声音愈发的妖艳。我和她都陷入了一阵忘我的快感之中，忘记了我不是她，她不是我。 饱浸了淫水的硬棒越来越胀大，快了达到喷发生命的极限，但她似乎早我一步，呼喊着过去了。我的活塞运动没有停下的意思，仍然在猛烈冲击着洞穴的幽密，终于，快感从下体涌出，结束了今晚的第一次冲锋。  
“你今天很有感觉嘛。”她乖巧地依偎在我的怀中。“今晚的第一次你就搞了40多分钟，剩下时间，至少还要交账三次哦”  
“你个榨汁机”我朝她打趣道。  
“你有什么资格说我，臭鸭子，人形泰迪。”  
“那你为什么还让我这个臭鸭子给你开了第一次苞呢。”  
“你…”她有些无语，便不再多言，把她的手朝我的左腿右边右腿左边伸去，直捣黄龙，拿捏住了我的要害。  
她妖艳的朝我笑着“看来，冲锋号已经可以发起第二次冲锋了。”  
她慢慢地爬到了我的腰上，宣布了第二次冲锋的开始。  
一夜就这么过去了，我不记得我射了多少次，她估计也忘了她造成了几次喷泉。  
凌晨四点，我们结束了。  
四点半，我们穿好了衣服，互相对视着对方。她的眼神有些落寞。  
“可以给我一样东西吗？”她问。  
我朝她打趣道：“金主，我的一切都是你的，你随便那就是了。”  
她朝我苦笑，“好啊，既然你都这么说了。”  
临走之前，她问我：“臭鸭子，你叫什么。”

“我们之间的关系，不过是你给钱，我出力，名字的话，没有必要知道。“我苦笑道。

“别废话，告诉我。“

“金主，问别人名字之前，应该先告诉自己的名字“

她迟疑了一会，说：“我叫安婉凤，你呢。“  
“我啊，我姓白，叫不见。”我回答道。  
她眉头一皱，“白不见吗，白天的确无法见到你啊。”  
说完之后，她便推门离去。  
我闭上了又睡了一会。  
五点二十，太阳还没出来，我打算走。临走之前，我发现我丢了一样东西。

想起刚才的对话，我大概知道是谁干的了。

“早知道就不说耍帅的话了。“  
无奈之下，我拨了电话。  
“喂，卓拉。”  
“怎么了，白渣男。你那边鸭子当的好好的，什么事想起本小姐了。”  
“我‘书’被人偷了”  
“妈的”对方骂完后挂了电话。  
我看了看表，还有半个小时日出，我必须要走了。


End file.
